


Things You Can Do With A Lady

by Spillingvelvet



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spillingvelvet/pseuds/Spillingvelvet





	Things You Can Do With A Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



"Rodney, please sit down." Teyla lets her head fall back against the wall. Rodney continues to pace the room, his hands in tight claws.

"Well, why would they take Sheppard and Ronon, then? They must be planning to kill us all one by one. They'll probably kill me last and make me watch. I mean, why not, I'm the one that broke their special bubble-weapon thing."

"Rodney," Teyla's voice has an uncommon edge to it, but Rodney is too anxious to notice.

"We'll never get out of here. They can probably read our minds. They'll beat me while wearing a clown suit. Or make me eat a lemon."

"Rodney," Teyla stands and grabs him by the front of his jacket. He stops short and stares at her in shock. He had completely forgotten how strong she is.

"You are behaving like a child." Teyla's eyes are fierce. "I am sure that John and Ronon are fine. They are most likely on their way to rescue us now, if you would just sit down and relax." She's nearly a foot shorter than him, but when she uses that tone, somehow Rodney feels like he's six years old and crying for a cookie.

"I can't relax, clowns are going to beat me with lemons," Rodney whimpers.

"If you do not act like an adult, I will give you something to cry about."

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Rodney is suddenly light-headed with defiance. Or something. "Spank me?" Why did he sound hopeful oh my god?

Before he can move, before he can even think, Rodney is stretched out over Teyla's lap.

"What-" he tries to protest, but Teyla is hauling his pants down over his ass and he's suddenly fighting off a raging hard-on.

_Smack!_ Teyla's first blow catches him completely unaware, despite the fact that he is _bent over her goddamn knee with a naked ass_. He has to bite back a ridiculous wanton groan when she delivers two more sharp slaps.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Rodney?" Teyla's other hand is tangled in the back of Rodney's jacket, and the constant pressure of her fist in the middle of his back keeps him snug against her lap.

"I'm-" he can't get the sentence out before she slaps him again, the hardest she's done it, and his cock drives into the side of her leg. "I'm sorry!" _No I'm not no I'm not please do that again_. He bites his lower lip and holds his breath.

She doesn't hit him though, but smooths her hand over the sore skin.

"That's better," she purrs. Rodney nods blindly, holding on to the stinging sensation.

Teyla pushes him upright. He kneels on the dirt floor, his pants pooled around his knees. His cock is sticking out from under his shirt and he wants to grab it and squeeze, but he keeps his hands clenched in fists at his sides. Teyla considers him, eyebrow raised.

"You enjoyed that," Teyla accuses with a knowing smile and slips down onto the floor in front of him.

"No!" Rodney shrieks. Then he surreptitiously moves his hands to cover his erection. "Maybe."

Teyla grins and reaches to nudge his hands away, taking his cock in her firm grip and pulling Rodney to shuffle forward a few inches. She tucks her other hand behind his neck and puts her mouth next to his ear.

"Yes, you did," she murmurs, her breath barely warm on his skin.

Rodney bites his lip and whimpers as his cock oozes out a bead of precome. Teyla tightens her hand and he nods frantically.

"I did, I did, I _really_ really did, can I please fuck you now?" The words crash out before he can stop them, and Teyla throws her head back and laughs. Her breasts nudge against Rodney's chest, and he really wants to push his hands under her shirt and feel her skin. His right hand is sweating where he's gripping at his own shirt.

"Yes, Rodney." Teyla looks at him slyly.

Rodney explodes into motion, scrabbling at the buttons of her pants. She watches him with her hand still holding his cock, squeezing gently as he struggles to shove her pants down her thighs. Her legs are spread too far to get them any lower than the bottom of her ass, but Rodney grabs at her hips and drags them both up till they're standing.

Teyla lets go of Rodney's cock to bend over and remove her shoes and kicks off her pants. Rodney whimpers and clutches her to him. He buries his face in her hair and grabs at her smooth back. He finally shoves his right hand up under her shirt and nudges her bra up with his fingertips, until he can feel her nipple. It's soft at first, but he drags his thumb over it, back and forth, and it pebbles.

"Mmm," Teyla lets her head fall back and Rodney bites her earlobe, her neck, slicks his tongue over her collar bone.

They shuffle together across the room until they're against the wall. It isn't until she's hitched her leg up over Rodney's hip that she leans in and catches his mouth with hers, biting into it.

Rodney rubs himself against Teyla's thigh, his cock smearing the steady dribble of precome into her skin.

"Now," she hitches her leg higher, digging her heel into Rodney's ass and lifts herself, clawing at his shoulders. Her other leg wraps around his waist.

"Definitely, definitely now," Rodney babbles and shifts and _holy shit holy shit_ he's pressing inside, and everything is a blur of sensation. Teyla is slick and hot and she clenches down so tight, Rodney sobs out his breath and starts snapping his hips.

Teyla clamps her left hand on Rodney's jacket and pushes her right down between them. Rodney feels her hand moving rythmically, and when he looks down he sees her rubbing, her fingertips nudging at his cock, and she clenches harder.

"Oh my god," Rodney groans. He snaps his eyes shut before he comes embarrassingly quickly, and grabs at Teyla's hips instead. He yanks her back and forth, thrusting as hard and as fast as he can, and even the thought of lemon-wielding clowns can't keep the shudders he feels up and down his spine from pooling in his groin and-

Teyla cries out, suddenly, and shudders and Rodney is sort of surprised away from his orgasm and manages to keep thrusting.

"Holy shit," he gasps. Teyla drags her hand from between them and wraps both arms around Rodney's neck and just drives herself down on Rodney's cock, making high grunting noises the whole while.

There is no way Rodney can keep this up for any longer. Teyla bites down on his ear and grunts and Rodney loses it, burying his face in her neck. She smells amazing, and heat begins to swirl his insides around and rushes forward and he sort of steps out for a moment, and lets the moment sail on past. He blinks back to himself, when he lets out an awful wailing cry.

Holy. Shit.

"That was completely ridiculous," Rodney mumbles after a few moments. His cock is softening inside Teyla and he eases his hips back, sliding free. He's suddenly shivery, feeling sweat all over his body start to cool.

"That was wonderful, Rodney," Teyla chides. She strokes her hands in soothing circles over Rodney's damp back.

"Well, yes, obviously, but I can't believe you spanked me." He disentangles them from each other and bends over to pull up his pants.

Teyla puts hers back on, and slips her feet into her boots.

He looks up when he's all dressed and Teyla is watching him while she buckles her belt.

Rodney shifts, embarrassed and she steps forward and puts her hand on the side of his cheek. "I enjoyed that very much, Rodney," she says patiently.

Rodney swallows and nods, staring at her shoulder.

"And we may repeat such an event whenever you would like," she continues.

Rodney nods again, and lets the corner of his mouth creep upward. Teyla grins and stands on her tip-toes, nudging her lips against Rodney's before pulling his forehead down against hers.

"Now," she says bracingly, "We shall plan our escape."


End file.
